Polymeric vessels may include a first shell welded to a second shell. One type of polymeric vessel, an air intake manifold for an internal combustion engine, evenly distributes an air/fuel mixture to the internal combustion engine. In particular, after air and fuel are combined within a fuel-injection system of a vehicle, the air/fuel mixture may flow into the air intake manifold for subsequent delivery to each cylinder of the internal combustion engine.